


Comète

by AndersAndrew



Series: Supernatural - End!verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilty Dean, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sad, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était comme voler accroché à la queue d'une comète, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus jamais ressentir depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comète

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Comet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198301) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew)



> Titre : Comète  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Genres : End!Verse, porn slash  
> Couple : Destiel  
> Nombre de mots : 651  
> Commentaires : se déroule dans l'univers alternatif (canon) de l'épisode The End (saison 5, épisode 4); cette fic est une réinterprétation d'un fancomic NSFW de daggomusprime (une géniale artiste que je vous encourage à aller voir si vous aimez les fanart porn)  
> Le fancomic : http://daggomusprime.tumblr.com/post/19675779369/a-nsfw-comic

C'était bon. Mortellement, dangereusement bon. C'était comme voler accroché à la queue d'une comète, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus jamais ressentir depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce.  
C'était la meilleure chose que Dean lui ai donné. Son souffle dans sa nuque, ses mains sur ses reins, son sexe entre ses fesses, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, là où se mélange la douleur et le plaisir, le métamorphosant en une créature pathétique faite de gémissements incohérents, de sueur, d'avidité impatiente...  
Il traverse à toute allure le ciel, comme une étoile filante, tandis que Dean est ancré en lui, et le manipule aisément comme une poupée de chiffon, et le retourne lentement sur le ventre – il en veut tellement encore, tellement plus qu'il tend la croupe pour le recevoir. Pour le faire plonger.  
Il ne pensait même pas que ce serait aussi intense lorsqu'il a attiré Dean dans son piège, son bungalow décrépi au parfum persistant d'encens. Il pensait juste que ce serait amusant, peut-être,. Peut-être que ça leur changerait les idées à tous les deux. Le temps de penser à autre chose, un choc ou une anesthésie, comme une piqûre dans le creux du coude...  
Et pourtant, là il se retrouve à serrer les dents sans être capable de crier son orgasme, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller pour oublier le sang qui lui monte aux joues, parce qu'il aime trop ça pour que ce ne soit que du sexe. Il sent les lèvres de Dean sur sa tempe, son oreille, et il tourne fébrilement la tête pour essayer de les cueillir, mais elles lui échappent encore – il en pousse un geignement de frustration. Mais tout est trop bon, trop parfait, et il se laisse emporter une nouvelle fois, dans une nouvelle montée. Encore, plus fort, plus vite.  
Chaque toucher est électrisant, chaque caresse est délicate et bien dosée. La poigne de Dean est ferme, ses mouvements souples. Il exprime force et tendresse dans l'étreinte, et Castiel se sent partir. Ça n'a absolument rien d'amusant. C'est dévastateur comme un ouragan.  
Il pourrait déchirer les draps à force de tirer dessus, de mordre, d'assouvir et d'apprivoiser le désir qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir accumulé depuis si longtemps. Heureusement que Dean le prend par derrière, car il l'aurait réduit en pièce.  
Les doigts rugueux du chasseur dans ses cheveux lui font redresser la tête, cambrer le dos, et la vibration des hanches de Dean frappant à intervalles de plus en plus raccourcis son postérieur se répercute directement dans son système nerveux, envoyant une vague de plaisir dans son corps entier. Il crispe les doigts de pied, jouissant encore une fois dans les draps sales. Ses genoux lui font mal parce qu'il ne cesse de les frotter contre le matelas, pourtant il ne peut pas s'arrêter d'aller et venir au même rythme que son amant, l'accompagnant toujours plus loin.  
Quand ce dernier éjacule enfin, il se retire vivement, mais Cas est trop épuisé, trop vidé, pour éprouver autre chose qu'un contentement semi-extatique. La drogue n'est rien face à ça.  
Rien.  
Lorsqu'il reprend conscience de ce qui l'entoure, il s'aperçoit que Dean s'est rhabillé et enfile ses boots, assis sur le rebord du lit.  
Cas tend le bras, effleure son dos de la main.  
Dean se fige, jette un regard en arrière. Évidemment, Cas sait bien ce qu'il voit – la dépravation de leur étreinte, la fausseté du mensonge dans lequel ils noient leur chagrin –, mais les yeux verts qui lui demandent pardon sont trop pour lui. Il laisse retomber sa main sans rien dire.  
Dean se lève. Et il sort.  
Sa présence flotte encore dans l'air, sa chaleur, son odeur, remplaçant tous les paradis artificiels que Castiel avaient essayé de construire au ces lieux. Il plaqua les paumes de ses mains sur ses paupières, empêchant celles-ci de laisser glisser ses larmes sur ses joues encore brûlantes de fantômes de baisers.


End file.
